Just Deserts
by ilikecrystals
Summary: This story came about from an idea I saw on spnstoryfinders in which the poster wanted a story where Dean makes love to Sam while Amelia watches. I thought of how angry Dean was (and i was) at Sam for not looking for him while he was in Purgatory and how much I didn't like the character of Amelia and this was borne. WARNING: contains Wincest, Rimming, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs


Pairing: Sam and Dean  
OC: Amelia  
Rating: R/Mature WARNING: This story contains Slash, Rimming, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs and revenge

A/N: This story came about from an idea I saw on spnstoryfinders in which the poster wanted a story where Dean makes love to Sam while Amelia watches. I thought of how angry Dean was (and i was) at Sam for not looking for him while he was in Purgatory and how much I didn't like the character of Amelia and this was borne. This was written very quickly and probably has lots of errors. If you see any, please let me know. Comments are sweet love.

Summary: Dean stakes his claim on Sam once and for all.

##

Dean slams the bathroom door, starts pacing in the small room, told Sam he was gonna wash up but his mind is racing, his thoughts sharp jags of pain because this whole situation is a fucked up mess! Can't believe Sam left him to die down there in Purgatory, didn't even bother to fucking _look_ for him and now Sam has the balls to be pissed at Dean for siding with Benny. The vampire had been more of a brother to him than Sam had ever been this past year, had covered his ass more times than Dean can count and Sam can just fuck off with the puppy dog eyes and the sorry ass expression that's trying so hard to make Dean the guilty one and Sam the wronged one.

But Dean was the one who'd been hurt, disillusioned and slammed hard with disbelief because his own brother, his beloved Sammy had abandoned him, plain and simple, had turned his back on Dean and forgotten his existence.

Maybe Dean could get past it if they were just brothers.

But after all they'd meant to each other, how intimately they'd known each other, it was just wrong, what Sam did and it hurt like fucking hell, left Dean deeply wounded in his core, tore at his heart like nothing else ever had before and this girl, this _bitch_ , with her fucking pretty face and her fucking injured _dog_ , needs to pay for jacking up Sammy's head.

Amelia.

Fucking Bitch.

She's gonna rue the day she made Sam want her instead of Dean.

##

Sam insists he give up Benny, that Dean turns his back on the man who'd saved his ass multiple times in Purgatory just because he's a vampire, a monster and yeah, Dean knows it, what Benny is and deep down is still firm in his belief that hunters and monsters don't mix.

But Dean also knows that it's just gotta be them, no one else, so he counter-offers, needs Sam to give up Amelia so they both can just do the job they were raised for, the family business.

And they decide between them that being brothers is more important than anything else, so Dean's gonna tell Benny it's over and Sam will ditch the chick and he and Sam will go back to being hunters and brothers and yeah, sounds good on paper, all fine and dandy but in reality, Dean still needs some goddamn _closure_ here. He needs to get Sam back, by his side and in his heart and it just isn't right now, _they_ aren't right.

A dicked-up cluster-fuck is what it is now, with a huge rift between them, a line of war drawn and Dean needs this fixed, like _now_. He doesn't want to hunt with his brother like this.

He wants what they'd had before he'd gone to Purgatory-him and Sam, knowing each other, touching each other, having given up fighting the attraction years ago and moving into the same bed, into incest almost too easily because it was only a label and didn't even come close to describing what he and Sam meant to each other.

Sure, it had been fucked up but so were they and they needed that closeness, that love between them, like they needed to breathe, it cemented them, forged them into one soul, one purpose and made them better hunters, better everything.

##

Dean barely remembers where it started, the actual physical relationship because it had progressed so naturally-

If he had to pinpoint a time, it probably began after Madison's death, Sam's girlfriend/werewolf killer, and they'd taken her out, killed her, at her request, but before that, Dean had left Sam & her alone in her apartment, to do the dirty, get laid and consequently, Dean laid awake all night thinking about Sam's naked body moving over hers, his mouth kissing her, licking her and before he knew it, he was achingly hard, dick at attention like never before, painful and throbbing and it had only taken two strokes of his hand, with Sam's muscled back and handsome face in his mind's eye, to have Dean shooting out his load to Sam's name, coming all over himself and falling back in horror, exhausted and sated and scared as all shit that he'd even thought of his brother like that.

But the door had been kicked wide open, no turning back once he'd let the thoughts in, and it only got worse because the thought of Sam, bared and bent over for him became the dream image Dean began using to get off, whether he was buried balls-deep in a chick or in the shower with his own hand, lustful thoughts of his handsome baby brother got him off, fuck, got him off so _good_ -

So it was only a matter of time before Sam realized it as well because Dean was pretty much an open book for Sam, always had been and he'd tried to hide it when he was around Sam, tried not to let the lust show by thinking of old lady tits, scarecrows and banshees and any other abhorrent images he could shove into his stupid brain but it didn't help-

In the end, Sam saw through him like cellophane and caught him one day running away, as he always was lately, trying to hide his riotous emotions, trying to hide his heart-

Got shoved up against the motel wall, Sam angry and strong and demanding answers, why Dean was so distant and what the hell was going on with him.

Couldn't help it, couldn't hold it back anymore and Dean ended up confessing his feelings, pinned and nowhere to go in front of a nearly-naked Sam, clothed in nothing more than a barely-there towel after his shower and Dean had hushed it out, ashamed, needed to tell Sam so Sam would leave him, run away far and fast, nothing more than Dean deserved-

But Sam didn't leave.

Nope, instead, Sam had dropped to his knees, ripped open Dean's jeans and gotten his hands in there, pulled out his cock and given Dean the best blow job of his life, sucked him to completion and then fucking _swallowed_ -

Yup, in addition to being the love of Dean's life and gorgeous enough to fuck Dean up completely, his baby brother swallowed every drop of come Dean spurted down his throat and how fucking perfect was that?

He'd humbled Dean, made him shout out his love for Sam, made him whimper with too many emotions and he'd almost come apart-almost shattered because Dean was really struggling-

Between his love for Sam as his baby brother and his lust for Sam as a man-

So, he couldn't really do anything else but return the favor, worshipping Sam's cock as he'd been adored, sucked Sam off, Dean's first blow job ever but he's pretty sure he did okay-

Because Sam had clung to him, hips snapping in sweet rhythm as Sam had driven his cock deep into Dean's throat, hung onto the back of his brother's head and fucked in hard, almost choking Dean first with his dick and then with his come-

And Dean, not to be outdone, had swallowed also, the bitter hot liquid making his stomach roll but it didn't matter, he took it with gusto because it was Sam's essence, Sam's seed and fuck, he wanted it to fill him completely.

God, he loved his brother.

Wanted Sam, more than life and wanted this-

To be able to touch and love on Sam whenever he wanted. And he wanted Sam to need that as well.

##

They'd gone for days after that, barely looking at each other, unable to face the other because of what they'd done but it was damn tense between them, hushed waiting and barely touched glances-

Tried their best to ignore the shimmering lust that hovered between them, tried to keep things mundane, routine, just do the job and shut the hell up but one night a few weeks later, standing in the middle of another crappy motel room, Sam had teased Dean about something, Dean had shoved the jerk away and the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the bed getting his soul kissed out of him.

Sam's hot mouth was a thing of beauty, the way it sucked and licked its way into Dean's mouth and down below, Dean's hard-on was instantaneous, unable to be ignored and Sam had his huge hand in Dean's pants before he was able to protest, jerking Dean off so good, he saw stars and not stopping until Dean was begging for release, legs spread wide and fingers clawing the bedsheets, thrusting up into the sweet grip that played him so easy-

Dean remembered gasping pleas into the delicious kiss Sam was laying on him, Sam's mouth swallowing down every breath as Dean trembled with want and need as he got the best hand job of his life and he was almost sobbing at the end, shivering in reaction as he stiffened and arched, shot his load all over Sam's grasping hand and collapsed back, lost in the rushes of it.

Beautiful, just beautiful.

And when he'd recovered, come to and realized exactly what happened, he'd dropped to his knees and serviced Sam, taken that big dick deep in his mouth and sucked hard, worked Sammy so good, he was shouting out his love and praises as he shivered and bucked up into Dean's mouth. Dean had whispered up his want and Sam had given him everything he'd asked for, fucking Dean's mouth hard, making him take it, making Dean deep throat and it had been perfect, everything Dean ever wanted because he was a submissive fuck at times and just wanted to be used.

Sam understood him better than anyone ever had, gave him what he wanted with gusto and used Dean hard, fucked his throat raw and then came down it, shoving in so deep, Dean couldn't do anything else but swallow and it was wonderful, just what Dean needed.

Could barely talk the next day but it didn't matter. They'd come clean, declared themselves and were at a new level, broken through boundaries and walls and they were both in it, to the end, never went all the way because they couldn't decide who would top so it was just easier – getting each other off every other way, never fucking, never giving up control.

Didn't matter that they didn't have that because what they did have, touching and caressing and loving and sucking, was more than enough for them and they became inseparable, undivided, dropping into each other's arms and beds every chance they could.

##

And then, Dean had gotten himself thrown into Purgatory.

And Sam had hit a dog. And found a girlfriend.

Who would never know him like Dean did, would never swoon at the taste of Sam's cock in her mouth, would never fall to her knees and worship him with every fiber of her being-

Nope, Amanda had hurt Sam, left Sam to go back with her 'not really dead' husband but she still held Sam's heart.

And that's something Dean can't live with.

##

Sam was supposed to meet her, at the motel, he'd told Dean that Amanda changed her mind, wanted him, wanted to be with Sam instead of her husband and was coming for him, to build a relationship with him, a life with him and Dean snapped at that, saw red-

Because Sam was supposed to give her up, like he'd done with Benny, and now Sam was reneging, backtracking and cheating, changing his mind and it wasn't fucking fair!

So Dean did the only thing he could do, given the circumstances-

Got Sam drunk as shit and piled his ass in the car, drove his brother to the motel where he and Amelia were supposed to meet, a final destination for their disjointed love affair-

And he's waiting in the softly lit room, the dim flare of highway lights sliding past the open window, a sea of fireflies in the dark. Got Sammy passed out on the bed beside him, snoring softly; head slumped against Dean's shoulder as they lay facing the door, the clock on the table ticking past the minutes, shining red numbers flipping by.

He rouses Sam then, shakes him lightly before kissing him, softly at first until Sam becomes aware and then harder, his little brother's arms sliding up around his neck and pulling him close and Dean's heart tugs and wrenches at Sam's hushed whispers against his mouth, sighs on the wind-

"God, Dean, been so _long_ , didn't-didn't think you wanted me anymore, missed you man, missed you like crazy, oh my God, love you, love you so much-"

He tastes like Sam, sleep and scotch, the flavors dragging up old memories, filling Dean's brain with loss and love, Sam and forever, and he wants to sob with it, his heart clutching in his chest, a physical pain because he missed his brother so damn much.

Their kisses heat up quickly, tongues diving in, dancing and twisting, turning each other steamy and it's not long until Sam's got his hands down below, unzipping Dean's jeans and getting his hands in there, Dean's legs going weak in the knees at the intimate touch.

Because Sam's hand is hot, so hot as it clenches over Dean's dick, dragging the skin up and down, so tight and fucking good that it's heaven, perfection and he arches into the touch, lost in the familiar caress, in the delicious hands that pull him towards more, towards forever-

Lost in each other, lost in their love and it's like the time has peeled away, like he never left, him and Sam one soul just like before.

And Amelia doesn't even exist for Sam right now, if the doe eyes and longing gaze for Dean are any indication, if the tender touches and whispered words are showing Sam's heart-

Which is exactly what Dean was going for.

##

He stops Sam from making him come, pushes the insistent hands away, determinedly ignoring the breathy protests and is down Sam's body in a heartbeat, hands working fast, unzipping and unsnapping Sammy's jeans.

He's reaching in and pulling out his brother's beautifully hard dick, the sight of it always leaving Dean steamy and gasping for breath, licking his lips in anticipation because it arouses him instantly, turns him hot and simmering with anticipation and fuck!

It's not right, this damn hold Sam has on him!

How can his little brother be the only one who can turn him into this –?

Dean's worked really hard on his image, on his over-sexed, woman-crazy, bad boy persona and it ain't right that Sam can sigh into his mouth, run gentle fingers over his skin and turn him into a begging, possessive, cock-whore who would beat someone bloody if Sam so much as looked at them-

How can Sam turn Dean into a helpless, boneless, want of trembling flesh just by being? Just by letting Dean have him, by gracing Dean with permission to touch, to love on the beauty that is his brother?

Dean would kill for just a taste, just a touch of the incredible body laid out before him.

It's bone deep, in his core and scares the hell out of Dean, how much he loves this man in front of him, how much he desires, needs, craves like breath and life itself and it's not fucking fair, that Sammy has this power over him because Dean will always give in, always cave and do whatever Sam wants.

And that's dangerous. Especially considering their career choices.

It excites and enrages him, turns him into a hungry, angry beast that wants to ravage and take and own, snap and snarl at whoever threatens, hold down and fuck hard, stake his claim and possess, dominate and hold close, protect and love-

He wants to be Sam's everything.

##

And he can't help himself.

Can't resist the sweet flesh, the long length stretched out in front of him, took care of this person his whole life, fed and bathed and loved, and now wants more, wants the rest of it-

Wants to have Sam, own him, and take the one thing he never has before, the last of him.

Has to touch, to taste-

Gets his mouth down at Sam's dick before Sam can protest, loves the honeyed skin he finds there and the scent, the sweetness rockets him back to the past, to aching memories and hungry hearts, where he'd pined for Sam, whimpered for Sam and then finally given in and let himself have Sam.

Let himself have heaven.

Only to lose him again to stupid bitches like Ruby and Amelia, who don't know him, not in his core, in his heart of hearts, not like Dean does.

But they appealed to Sam's big heart, to his inability to be mean and unkind, to his innate belief in the basic goodness of all people and sucked him into their lies and half-truths, into mayhem and murder and now adultery.

And it's up to Dean to clean up the mess, take care of his Sammy just right,

Because he's Sam's soul mate, his husband, perfect for him in every way and he's just gotta get Sammy to see the right path, to admit that he belongs to Dean, only Dean.

So, here Dean is, helplessly going down on his little brother's big dick, ripping off Sam's jeans and shorts while he sucks down the satin flesh currently sliding down his throat, throwing the wad of denim and cotton over his shoulder while he spreads those incredibly long legs wide-

And Sam is letting him, welcoming him in and giving him permission, full access and damn-

Dean hears the pitiful words falling out of his own mouth and cringes, belatedly wishing he had some sort of fucking filter, some sort of control over his heart, but he'd lost that as soon as he'd kissed Sam, as soon as his baby brother's arms had slid around his neck, his resolve melting like butter on a hot Texas day, "Want you, Sammy, God! Want you so bad…tonight, want you tonight, man. Gonna have you finally, s'okay? Can I, Sam? Want to be inside you tonight."

He keeps groaning out the words over Sam's spit-slick cock, working the sweet flesh with his mouth and his hand and Sam, God love him, slides right in there with him, arching his hips up into Dean's mouth, begging for more and Dean dives in, gives his brother everything of him until Sam's lost in it, crying out Dean's name.

Dean keeps sucking, dragging his hand up and down as his mouth works, jerking Sam off and then can't help himself, has to-

Flips Sam over by the hips, yanks his brother to his knees and grips those incredible tight ass cheeks, spreads them wide, opening up the delicious hole that's clenching helplessly up at him, waiting to be ravished by a hard cock-

Dean sucks in a harsh breath, no thought other than he has to be there, _right there_ and he goes for it, buries his face in between his baby brother's ass cheeks, finds the puckered hole and battens on, sucks hard before he pulls back, starts licking-

Like Sam's sweet entrance is a lollipop, slurps around the furled doorway until he slips inside-

And Sammy shouts, jerks and twists underneath Dean's mouth, coming alive for him, writhing back and forth, legs opening and closing in a wild dance until Dean slips some fingers into Sam's tightness, slides right up inside next to his tongue and finds Sam's prostate and that shuts Sam up good, makes him blubber out nonsense noises, keening and whimpering as he rolls and tosses, shivers under Dean's mouth, lost in the rushes of it-

And Sam's collapsing without a fight, legs lax and spread wide, letting Dean use him however he wants, getting finger fucked and rimmed, moaning out the dirtiest sounds Dean's ever heard-

And he's got Sam right where he wants him, spread-eagle and ready to be ravished, couldn't ask for more and now, all he has to do is get Amelia to show up, wants her to see this, Sam's taking, wants her to understand that she's nothing here, could never come between them and damn her to hell for even trying-

And right smack in the middle of that, Amelia walks in.

Fucking perfect.

##

Sam sees her first, through hazy eyes, because Dean's a little busy with Sam's ass but he feels Sam freeze and he shoots a look where his brother's gawking, sees the woman frozen in the open doorway and goes for it.

Scoots up behind Sam, harsh hands landing on Sam's hips, pulling his brother to his knees as Dean positions himself, slides right up to the gaping hole he just lovingly opened, and plunges in, gives a single long thrust deep into Sam's ass, glare locked on Amelia's shocked eyes-

Sam yelps with the penetration, jerking upright as the pain grounds him, Dean drawing back and shoving in again, gaining a few more inches, going in deep as he digs into Sam's hips, yanks out and dives in, sliding home with a rough thrust, burying himself in his baby brother's sweet ass and they're both gasping with it, Sam crying out as he shudders with the connection, with the intimacy of it, the burn and tightness and they're lost in the electrifying tremors of it.

Dean moves first-

Gets his hips in motion as he pulls out and snaps back in, thrusting into Sam's hole, gets his ruthless rhythm going, needs to drive the point home to this bitch, that Sam is _his_ , not hers.

Sam, in the meantime, has found his voice and is trying to talk this away, huffing out words even as he's getting his ass fucked, Dean's dick thrusting inside, stealing his breath, helplessly trying to deny what's happening to him right now, what anyone's eyes can see-"Amelia, this isn't what it-ooh, fuck, oh, my fucking God, Dean! Christ, you, aaaahhhh, this-this isn't what it looks like, it's-well-okay, yeah, it is, but I was going to meet with you, be with you but my brother, fuck, my brother, he-Jesus, Dean! God, r-right there, ohhhhh, shit, Jesus Christ! Dean, oh, my God, Dean, you feel so fucking good!-"

And Sam gives in, no fight left, curls up in on his own helpless lust as Dean grips hard, starts fucking him in earnest, pitching rough into his ass, going boneless under the onslaught as he succumbs to Dean possessive cock, his big brother in total control of him and when Dean slows, whispers his love in Sam's ear-

Sam catches his breath, nods quick and brings his head up, stares right into Amelia's eyes as he stammers out the truth, his words punching out in perfect timing to Dean's hip thrusts, "I, _aahhh shit!_ Love my. _Unnnggghhh._ Brother, so fucking much and I'm staying, Amelia! Staying with Dean, gotta, goddamn so good, need to stay, want him, want him so bad, love him and he just-want to stay with him, be with him, just- _Just like that, fuck!"_

Amelia is watching them, fallen back against the wall in shock but she rallies, staring daggers at them both but especially Dean, her words full of hate, "My God, you're _brothers,_ Sam, how can you let him-"

And her face falls, understanding and regret replacing loathing and disgust and her voice is lower, softer, "It-it all makes sense now, why you were so broken up when you lost him, Sam and you should've _told_ me it was like this between you! We never would have- _I_ never would have tried to come between you." She stares more, watching them make love, panting and gasping heavy in the air and then her throat catches on a sob, her own loss evident on her face, "I never even knew you liked that, Sam, what he's doing with your nipples. I would have done that to you if I'd known you like it."

And Dean is indeed pinching Sam's nipples, just like he loves, feeling Sam's body respond as he arches into Dean's touch, head thrown back in pleasure as Dean starts to fuck him harder, reaching down to grab Sam's dick and starts dragging up and down, jerking Sam off with a sure and steady hand, because Dean's orgasm isn't going to wait much longer-

They both dimly hears Amelia talking, words raw and clipped with sadness as she apologizes to Dean, "I'm so sorry- I never would've slept with him if I'd known he was taken, that he belonged to you."

Sam's insides are hot and tight, perfect for Dean, just like he always knew it would be and he's losing himself, losing his dark hate, his black feelings of revenge and finding his joy here, laying over Sam, taking him and making his baby brother his, in every way and Dean's never been happier than he is right now-

"Ahhhhhhh, Fuuuuccckkk!" Sam snaps up, arms straight and back arched, shivers once and comes hard, rushes rocking over him as he empties his load all over the bed and Dean's hand, his ass clenching down on Dean's dick and that's it-

Dean cries out with the beauty of it, muscles stiffening as he thrusts in deep, grinds himself into Sam's hot hole and fills it, shoots his seed deep into Sam's ass and collapses down, exhausted.

His dick is still spurting, smaller jolts as the aftershocks roll over him and he's lost for a moment, in his love for his baby brother, the amazingness of being in Sam's ass and the shimmer of his orgasm incredible, wonderful, overwhelming, and he rests in pure heaven, sweet bliss, finally complete and so happy, he's filled with the joy of it, can't do anything but be immersed in it.

When Dean finally comes back to reality, becomes aware again, Amelia's gone, door slammed shut in hurt silence, the air of her disillusionment heavy and floating after her, but she doesn't matter anymore, she's lost her hold over Sam and Dean grips him hard, pushes his softening dick in and out of the sweet hole a few more times, keeping Sam grounded, keeping him right there with Dean.

##

Dean is kissing Sam's back tiredly, pressing his lips wherever he can reach which isn't far because he's pretty much used up all his energy but Sam moans slightly and moves restlessly under his weight, so Dean bucks up, pulls himself out of Sam's clinging entrance and collapses down on the bed next to him, rubbing a hand up and down Sam's back so as not to lose contact, needs to keep touching his love.

They rest and recover, catching their breath before Sam looks over his shoulder at Dean accusingly, "You planned this! You made sure she'd catch us! Why?"

Dean sighs, and tilts his head, watches his hand move over Sam's flesh, "Because she hurt you. She didn't deserve you. You're mine and no one hurts what's mine. I wanted to make sure she understood that and would never forget it. Because it's not gonna change."

Sam mulls it over and sighs, rolls over and scoots down so he's face to face with Dean, staring up at him before wrapping his arms around Dean and snuggling closer, face right up tight to Dean's chest, his voice hushed, reverent, "I loved this. I know you only fucked me to prove a point but I-this was the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't change a thing. Gonna remember this forever, Dean. Missed you so much and Amelia was right, this is exactly why I was so broken when we met, because I loved you and didn't want to live without you. At least she kept me alive until you came back to me, because when we met, I was minutes away from blowing my brains out. I didn't want to live without you. And I tried everything I could think of to get you back but I had no options left. I was thinking of ways to take myself out when I hit the damn dog. So never, ever, think I gave up on you, Dean. I just didn't know how to get you back. I'm sorry you had to do this to me to get back at _her_. I know you probably didn't want it and we don't have to do it like this anymore if you don't want to. But can we go back to sleeping together, touching each other, at least?"

Dean groans, pulls Sam even closer, "No. Absolutely not."

There's a long pause and then Sam nods, says haltingly, his voice clogged with tears, "I-I understand." And starts to pull away.

But Dean won't let go, wraps his legs around Sam's hips, "I don't think you do, Sammy. We are never going back to just that. Now that I know what it's like to have you, there's no way I can resist you. I love you, too, remember? And maybe this was just to get rid of Amelia, and that is the last time we are mentioning her name, by the way-, it was still perfect and everything I ever dreamed of. Now, give me a few minutes and we're going for round two, because I can't get enough of you."

Sam looks up at him and grins, "Not gonna be able to walk tomorrow if we do that again."

And Dean beams back, "You won't need to walk at all. Booked the room for the weekend and planning on keeping your ass in bed the whole time. Gonna know every inch of you, Sammy, inside and out and you're just gonna have to deal with it, understand?"

Sam rolls away, stretches seductively on his back as he raises an eyebrow at Dean, "Sounds delicious."

With a growl, Dean moves fast, pins him to the bed and starts sucking a hickey into Sam's neck, even as his hands down below are spreading those long legs wide, listening to his brother's laughter change to gasps of delight as Dean gets busy.

And after Dean gets done with him, Sam barely remembers Amelia's name.

Which is exactly how Dean planned it.

##


End file.
